Courage and The Evil Gnomes
by CourageEditor
Summary: Courage encounters some evil gnomes! What will he do!? (story finished 2/25/03)
1. Courage on The Computer

Courage is sitting at his computer playing a game. He finds a site of lawn ornaments for sale and starts browsing, He sees flamingos and garden gnomes. He can't decide which one he likes better. Eustace then comes stomping up the stairs looking for his toothbrush....  
  
Eustace: Bah! Stupid dog! Where did you put my toothbrush?  
  
Courage: I don't know  
  
Eustace: Irresponsible dog!  
  
(a pause)  
  
Courage turns away from Eustace and goes back to browsing on his computer...  
  
Eustace: Muriel!  
  
(no answer)  
  
Eustace: Muriel! Answer me!  
  
Muriel: What do you want now Eustace! I've already pressed your shirts, steam cleaned the carpet, made the jelly rolls, cleaned behind the couch and the TV, and stained the floor! What! What is it! What is it now!  
  
Eustace: I forgot  
  
Muriel: good, because I got to go to the dentist and I can't be wastin' any more time. There is dog food in the fridge for Courage. Remember the top shelf on the left and....  
  
Eustace: Alright, alright already! I can take care of a stupid dog!  
  
Muriel: Bye Courage!  
  
Courage: See ya!  
  
Courage decides on buying the garden gnome. He buys one with a blue shirt and a red cone hat. The Computer then says...  
  
The Computer: What are you going to do with that!  
  
Courage: I don't know!?  
  
The Computer: Your unbelievable, kid!  
  
Courage: Grrrrrr!  
  
The Computer: Ok! Ok! Don't get mad now dog, I was just joking.  
  
Courage: What to hear a joke?  
  
The Computer: I'm all ready...to cover my ears!  
  
Courage: Knock, Knock  
  
The Computer: Who's there?  
  
Courage: Ken  
  
The Computer: Ken..Who?  
  
Courage throws the scanner at the computer screen.  
  
Courage: Bro-Ken!  
  
Courage goes downstairs and goes into the kitchen, and sees that Muriel has came back from the dentist.  
  
Muriel: The dentist said my teeth were great!  
  
Eustace: So what, hey, have you found my toothbrush yet!  
  
Muriel: What are you talkin' about you don't even use a tooth brush! As a matter of fact, you never brush your teeth!  
  
Eustace: Oh...I forgot again. Lousy stinkin' memory!  
  
A delivery truck then pulls up and they set the garden gnome on the Bagge's kitchen doorstep.  
  
Muriel: Aww this little guy is so cute! Eustace I never knew you cared.  
  
Eustace: Uhh... I don't!  
  
Muriel: Oh you are cheeky! This must be from Courage then. What a great surprise!  
  
Courage: Your welcome.  
  
Muriel: I'll set the little fellow in my kitchen window! He'll look so handsome, he will!  
  
Eustace: Yuck! Muriel is in love with a stupid piece of plastic!  
  
Muriel: Its not stupid Eustace, he's a friendly little fellow!  
  
Eustace: Yeah, a friendly foe! Ho Ho ha ha!  
  
the moon starts to rise up and the sky starts to darken  
  
Muriel: Goodnight little friend. I like the gnome a lot Courage. Thanks again!  
  
Courage: I'm glad you like it  
  
Muriel and Courage walk out of the kitchen and into the living room they both watch about a half an hour of TV and fall asleep on the blue sofa. Eustace is still in the kitchen staring at the garden gnome.  
  
Eustace: You sure are an ugly looking thing! Good Riddance!  
  
Eustace picks up the gnome and shoves its head into the sink. The garbage disposal chops up the gnome's head. Eustace goes into the living room too and falls asleep in his red chair...... 


	2. Ma the Queen of Gnomes

Courage wakes up when he hears a loud chanting noise coming from the kitchen. He goes into the kitchen and sees the gnome and an army of other gnomes behind him...  
  
Courage: Ahhh! An army of plastic!  
  
Eustace and Muriel wake up.....  
  
Eustace: Who the heck are you people! And what do you think your doing!  
  
Bob the Gnome: Were are the 23 royal gnomes from the castle of England?  
  
Muriel: Excuse me?  
  
All Gnomes: We came from the Queen of England's garden. After we started to decay she threw us out into the trash. Somebody picked us up,painted us, and sold us. Now we want revenge on Eustace, for trying to over throw us by cutting our leader's head off!  
  
Eustace: Don't hurt me! Ahhh!  
  
The gnomes jump on top of Eustace and try to pull his head off by hitting it with a golf club.  
  
Muriel: One question...where did you get that nice golf club?  
  
Georgia the Gnome: From the King of England  
  
Muriel: It sure is rusty lookin' You should get a new one!  
  
Frank the Gnome: How dare you insult our royal golf club! Seize the plump one!  
  
Courage: Oh No! What should I do!?  
  
The Gnomes start hitting Muriel with golf balls, Courage runs out into the barn to go get something to defeat the gnomes. The other gnomes chase after him.Two of the gnomes stay in the house to guard Muriel and Eustace, and to keep hitting them.Courage finds a box full of black spray paint.He sprays them all in the eye with the paint.  
  
Gnomes: Ahhh! We can't see! Get this paint off our eyes, Stupid dog!  
  
Courage: Now will you leave Muriel alone?  
  
Gnomes: No!  
  
Courage lights them on fire, and they all start to scurry and run in panic like ants.Seven of the gnomes burn into dust.The other 14 gnomes stop,drop, and roll. They manage to get the fire off them.  
  
Courage: Will you leave the Farmer alone, even now?  
  
Gnomes: No! Never!  
  
Courage grabs 5 of them and throws them on to the road in front of his house. Ma's car drives by and runs over them and kills 4 more of the gnomes.Ma stops her car and gets out of it...  
  
Ma: Why are all of you stupid cone hat people playing on the road? You could have ruined my expensive hub caps and tires! Get away from here before I call the Nowhere Police!  
  
Leader Gnome: Hey! Your the Queen of England!  
  
Ma: What are you people blind or somethin'! Of coarse I'm the Queen of England! Your the stupid people that made me quit my job. You drove me to insanity when you use to sing in my garden! Thats why I sold all of you! I made a good profit!  
  
Courage asks Ma if he can borrow her steamroller. He goes to her house and brings it back to the Bagge Farm. He runs over the remaining 10 gnomes and defeats them. Except for the two gnomes holding Muriel and Eustace captive.  
  
Courage: Now with the leader gone it should be easy to get rid of the last two.  
  
Ma: I would like to chat more, but I have to go home. I have to get supper made. Talk to you later stupid dog.  
  
She drives away, Courage enters the house unaware of what might have happened while he was outside.  
  
Muriel: You don't have to worry about me Courage! I hit the one gnome with my rollin' pin. Whack! He split into two pieces and then I shoved him into the sink disposal.I just hope Eustace is okay.The last gnome carried him off somewhere.  
  
Courage and Muriel walk around the farm to try to find Eustace but he is missing. After a while they take a break. Courage goes to the bathroom to take his evening shower. The Gnome has Eustace tied up to the wall, and is about to shoot him with a bow and arrow, Courage must think fast...... 


	3. Quick Thinking

Courage picks up Muriel's rolling pin which  
is laying on the floor and chucks it at the gnome's head.  
  
Gnome: Ouch! Stupid Dog! Now I have  
a crack in my head.. I don't feel so well.  
  
The Gnome passes out, Courage whacks him  
again with the rolling pin and breaks the gnome into   
pieces and flushes the remains down the toliet.  
  
Eustace: What are you doing! He's dead as  
a door nail! You can untie me now dog!  
  
Courage unties Eustace and Muriel walks  
in.   
  
Muriel: I'm just glad thats over  
  
Courage: Uh-huh  
  
Eustace: It was actually kind of fun,  
more exciting than this boring mutt!  
  
Muriel: Eustace, no one could  
ever replace my Courage!  
  
Eustace: How many times have you  
said that already!  
  
Muriel: 407 to be exact  
  
Eustace: Blah! Blah Blah!  
  
The End 


End file.
